rise_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Carlot Mauma
'Carlot "The Traveller" Mauma '(81 BS - 27 BS) is a bard from the Village of the Bards who is known by many as leaving the Village several times during her life for long breaks. History Born in the Village of the Bards to Katrina Mauma and Richard Mauma along with her youngest sister, Evangeline Mauma (married Roderigo Greyveth), she was said to be quite adventerous. She often tried to swim out of the village, or steal a small fishing boat to go exploring but she was always caught. She was tutored the pipes at the age of 6, mastering slowler than her sister but she insisted that she was better at the lute. She snuck out and tutored by the child Grandfather Brai, learning it well. At the age of 15, she revealed to her parents that she could play the lute better than the pipes and was immediately disowned as a result of this. Enraged, she left the village with a small amount of supplies and headed to the main continent of Duchon, writing a diary as she went. She originally picked up work in Fallow, playing in the local tavern for gold, and was rewarded many gold coins for her service there. She became friendly with the innkeeper, spouting several rumours of a sexual relationship, she earned money from the innkeeper as well as a place to rest and some food. After three years of working there, she returned back to the Village to meet with her grieving mother and sister as her father died during her time away. Katrina begged Carlot to stay, but she refused and told them that she was leaving to the east. After returning back to Fallow, using the money she obtained she headed to Rabar where she spent most of her career and life. Upon arriving in Rabar, she spent most of her time in the taverns playing for many who was impressed to see a more professional bard than the minstrels that would wander by. She spent over 10 years in Rabar, often leaving to perform in Flaeoria, Staguni or even Fallow sometimes. She earned a large amount of money because of her work, even walking into the wilderness to go exploring with her dagger. She occasionally returned back to the village, even seeing her mother die and saw her niece, Emilia Greyveth, as she grew up. She visited the village sometimes, but spent over most of her time in Rabar, even performing for King Adf who admired her greatly. She returned to the village for a final time, telling the bards that they could earn a living by travelling around the world. It was at that point in which Grandfather Brai told her it was a bard's duty to remain at the village and tutor. She then became apart of the Order of the Bards before she left the village for a final time. She left to Capital City after King Adf of Rabar praised her, and performed in many inns during her time there. She bought a house near the market (a very expensive location) but she was too old to rear up a family. Her final great performance was in the Royal Palace, in front of Hori. She spent a few more years in the city, but slowed down her pace of work going from 10 shows a week to just one or two but only for high importance shows. After several years of that, she sadly passed away at the age of 54. Category:People Category:Bards